Shalalala
by DeathTheKid88
Summary: Mikuo, a carefree teenager, carries with him the powerful Shinrabonshou. His peer, Luki Megurine, and his sensei, Kaito Shion - Banten ninjas -  will stop at nothing to protect him from the harsh consequences of desire. Mikuo, however, isn't interested..


_This is my first time writing a fanfic, and this one was not supposed to be . . .this type of story. Ninjas and all aren't my cup of tea, so pardon me if I am not someone who write things like this. This is supposed to be based on Nabari No Ou, by the way. C:_

* * *

><p>"Let's go, <em>let's go!<em>" The impatient man screamed at the scrambling child, though his voice was drowned out by the loud claps of thunder and pattering of rain against the concrete. The teal child looked up promptly, though, and began to quicken his pace, his short legs not covering much ground.

The man became even more irritated, abruptly reaching out and grasping onto the child's limp hand and hoisting him up into his broad arms. The man's electric blue hair began to grow damp, and curtain his eyes as he broke into a sprint towards the opposite direction. These woods were never ending, and as bad as he wanted to find the exit, he didn't anticipate to. He knew that the others were lurking close by, but he refused to believe it. This was _not_ the end.

Another flash of thunder boomed again, startling the child and causing him to let out a meek whimper. He tried to comfort the child by pushing his bangs back with a free hand, but doing so caused him to be unaware of the hidden branch in front of them. They tumbled to the ground together, although the child was still protectively cradled into his arms.

The rain hit his back hard; He cursed as it slapped against his already stinging gashes in his back. The holes in his white shirt weren't doing him any favors either, as it was below freezing here - he was just on the brink of hypothermia.

"Shion," He heard a hoarse voice hiss. Great, now he was hearing things. He rolled over onto his back, as the child kept his face buried in the crook of his neck like he had instructed him to. Some kind of warmth, at least, and maybe they wouldn't recognize him. . . they weren't exactly the most intelligent people on earth at certain times.

"Give us the child!" A few of the closing in figures chorused, when he glanced upward. They whipped out their spears, the silver tips glinting in the rain, sharp and ready to pierce into anyting. Human flesh was a favorite. The man quickly got to his feet with the child in arms, set him down, and took out a spear of his own, the tips black instead of silver. It didn't shine in any way, he thought, because of it being a passed down thing, and almost always being out in the rain. It had endured a lot through the centuries the spear had been of use.

The teal child clung to the man's leg, his small hands scrunching up what he had of the man's soaked jeans. He watched as the dark, and masked figures inched closer, ignoring the thunder and pointing the spears upwards for some reason.

The blue-haired man grinned, despite all of this, and pointed his spear downwards. One of the figures snorted, and they all began to lunge forward, their feet occasionally slapping against the mud as their faces twisted in anticipation. "Shion. You ass." One of them muttered.

Shion frowned, and crouched into a familiar position. The figures' eyes widened in bewilderment - not because they were drenched, or because of the threatening position Shion took, but because of the sudden aura that wavered off of the him and the child. They were instantly pushed back, slamming into trees, rocks, and things that were near.

The wide-eyed child placed a finger to his lips, and gazed in amazement. Did _he_ do that? No, Shion did. . . of course he did. Shion's face, however, said another thing, when his eyes - the color of sapphires - averted the figures and wandered over to the shaking child. Something seemed off. . . had the kid gotten hypothermia like Shion predicted? Even the clothed figures stopped to look up and see what was occuring before their eyes.

Giant, worm-like branches erupted from the ground abruptly, and latched themselves onto the figures. Screams were let out as the branches pierced into the figures, ripping out intestines, the cloying smell of blood lingering in the air. Shion watched as one man was squeezed so tightly he was turning eggplant shade of purple, until his entire body bursted, splattering blood and skin everywhere. The forest looked as if it had been painted. He was kind of frightened, now, so he looked to the child for reassurance.

The small, teal child was still shaking. Except it wasn't hypothermia - it was a red, demonic aura wafting off of him. His originally emrald pupils were now a sickly, crimson red. What looked like a scroll of words ran up the child's porcelain skin, ticking along as it did. Shion backed away, as the child began to murmur something.

Suddenly, what was the child erupted into a fountain of vermillion red light, contrasting with the scarlet red behind it. The words that were previously on the child's face now rising, and dissapearing into a growing dark hole opening amongst the clouds. He could no longer see the child, and he felt prickles of tears come to his eyes as he watched the strings of lightening dance around the clouds.

The bodies that surrounded the child disappeared into thin air, becoming nothing but history. So was Shion. His body was lifted upwards, farther than the sky, and he would not forget the last thing he had heard. There was Shion's body on the ground, reaching out towards him, he called:

"Mikuo . . . you have to forget."

Then it all disappeared beneath him.

* * *

><p><em>This was really short, yes I know, but I was kind of in a rush while typing it - forgive me! ^.^ I'd appreciate if you would review. . . .~! Thanks.<em>

_Oh, and I got the title from the song, HAHA . . .I can't do titles to save my life._

_X DTK._


End file.
